The Life Before
by Christinesoperaghost
Summary: A one shot background story about a supporting charater... Probably sucks, but only you can tell me that. Please review.


A/N: I know what you must be thinking... "She just started one story, and now a second? Yes, dear readers, this story is SCREAMING at me to be written... So here it is... Oh, and I have watched POTC2 6 times in the last 7 days. ;) YES, I'm more than obsessed. Okay onto the story...

"The Life Before"

The young girl was half dragged into an empty jail cell. In ya go young lady. She turned around just in time to see the heavy iron door slam shut. The men in the other cells were throwing cat calls to her, but she just ignored them and sat in a corner by herself.

"Don't tell me yer locked up again Angel," one of the men said to her.

"Nice ta see ya too Jasper. Besides where else would I be?" She spat back.

The sound of boots pounding the cold stone floor grabbed everyone's attention. The warden marched over to check on his latest arrival.

"You promised me that you were going to behave yourself," he said to the new inmate.

"Aye, but I 'ad ta eat."

"What did ya do this time lass?"

"Robbed a rich man."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Why do you constantly do this to yerself?" The warden asked with a touch of concern.

"It be warmer and dryer 'ere than out there. At least 'ere I have a almost warm place to sleep, something in my stomach, and I don't 'ave to worry bout freezin' ta death."

"If that's why you keep getting arrested, then why don't you go back to the orphanage?"

"The orphanage? I'll NEVER go back there. Maybe if I was a boy I might. Boys are adopted fast. They're cheap labor. And babies are adopted fast too, but once you turn eight, you're chances are gone. Unless Mr. Smith wants you. He only adopts little girls under the age of 10 to teach them to become prostitutes?"

"You're not serious.. Are you?"

"Aye, I'm serious. I've heard stories from girls that ran away from him. No one really knows his real name, he just goes by Mr. Smith. Adopts little girls and teaches them to become prostitutes. He starts their "schooling" the day he takes them home. By that night they know what mummies and daddies do in the bedroom when the lights go out.."

The warden was dumbfounded, and stood staring at the girl in shock. Once he was gone, the cat calls started again. Hands were reaching as far as they could into her cell.

"If ya want ta keep yer hands, I suggest ya keep them out of my cell," she glared at the men.

They laughed and ignored her. She stood up, walked over and grabbed the nearest hand. Before anyone knew what happened, she had twisted the hand in such a way that the man was screaming with pain.

"Will ya leave me alone then?"

"Aye."

With that she let go of the hand.

"My wrist, I think she broke my wrist," the inmate cried to the others.

"Ey, Angel. Bet ya can't get out of here this time," another inmate stated.

"I always get out. What ya got ta bet?"

"Got me two gold coins."

"Okay, I bet ya that I not only get out, but I get the poor fool I robbed ta hand me money."

"Ah, this will be the fastest bet I be ever winnin. So, what do I get if ya don't get out or the money?"

"Then ya get me dinner for the week."

"Fair enough."

The sound of boots coming back quieted them down. The warden returned with a well dressed man.

"Ah, yes, this is the girl that robbed me."

The girl started her act. She managed to start crying before saying...

"I am so sorry sir. I really didn't mean to steal from you. It's just my brother, he's only 5, he's sick sir. Our parents are dead, and I'm the only one taking care of him. We don't have money for medicines. I would never have stolen from you. I was desperate, and I didn't know what to do. Please forgive me.." She said as she continued to cry she was even on her knees begging for the man's forgiveness.

The wealthy man looked at her with pity, while the warden looked at her with suspicion, and her fellow inmates watched with fascination and shock.

"I guess there's no real harm done. Don't fret young lady. I'm dropping all charges," he said as he reached into his wallet and pulled out all the money.

"Here, take it to buy medicines for your brother."

"Bless you sir," She repeated over and over until the men were out of earshot.

She then turned toward her inmates smiling as she counted her money.

"There's a fool born every minute," She announced as she walked to the inmate that was holding out the two gold coins.

"Alright young lady, I don't know how you managed to pull that off, but you're free to go," the warden said as he opened the door.

Another man sitting quietly by himself was impressed by this girl's spunk.

"What yer name?"

The young girl was shocked at the question.

"Who wants ta be knowin and what business is it of yers?"

"Just a simple question is all."

The girl stared at this stranger for a while before saying "What's yours?"

"Jack... Captain Jack Sparrow."

Before she could answer another voice interrupted, "If ya don't leave now, ya be stayin'," the warden stated.

"Okay, I'm leavin'." So, she left before she could tell Jack Sparrow her name.

"Who was she?"

"Don't let that girl fool ya any. 'Er name be Anna Marie, and I know 'er well enough ta leave 'er alone."


End file.
